


Don't Judge Me, You Judgeroo

by BellaBrine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Bellarke if you squint, Cafe AU, F/M, Murven crackship, short and sweet, they're both sassy so it's perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBrine/pseuds/BellaBrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has no idea what Murphy is doing here. And he's being weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge Me, You Judgeroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts).



Raven was getting antsy. 

The hot sun beat down on the little café, rolling over the sidewalk and washing over her. But that was only half of it; under the green patio umbrella across from her sat John Murphy, and Raven couldn’t wait for the others to arrive so she wouldn’t have to put up with him alone.

“What in the hell is wrong with you,” Murphy drawled, squinting at her.

Raven cut him a glare and took a long sip of her steaming hot coffee. It was hot out, but that wasn’t going to stop her from having her morning coffee. She knew it was odd to drink such a beverage on a day like this, but she needed the caffeine to be awake for this meeting.

Clarke and Bellamy had called their little gang of thieves (which she liked to call them; shouldn’t they have a name by now?) to meet at the outside patio. They were all supposed to be on vacation, but Raven got a call from the team leaders last night to get their gear together. 

“Okay, what’s happening?”

“We’ll explain tomorrow at _The Presto_ ,” Clarke said hurriedly.

“When the rest of the team is together,” Bellamy finished.

_They have got to stop finishing each other’s’ sentences_ , Raven thought, and hung up the phone. Then she got to work checking all their cameras, earpieces, laptops, and other equipment so it was ready to go. Hence, being up all night and now in desperate need of a coffee. She’ll be damned if she let Murphy judge her for that.

“You got a problem with me, Murph?” she could tell it made him bristle. He narrowed his eyes, but then turned his head away, as if bored with the argument already. She guessed right, because he changed the subject.

“Where are these guys, anyways?” he complained. “They’re the ones who called us here in the first place.”

It was true. Clarke and Bellamy had called the team to meet, and deciding to arrive early (to enjoy her coffee _alone_ ), she was surprised to find Murphy there. He only came in on missions as a security specialist when they really needed it since he was such a pain in the ass. Raven didn’t know what they were all meeting for, but whatever it was, it was critical enough to include Murphy, which put Raven on edge. It couldn’t be _that_ bad, could it?

She assessed him, but Murphy was now looking intently at something over Raven’s shoulder. Curious, she glanced over and saw two elderly ladies sitting at a table like theirs, sipping tea and quietly gossiping. 

“What are you looking at?” Raven asked Murphy as she turned back to him.

“They’re looking at us weird,” he accuses, almost offended by the fact.

“Whatever you say, Murph,” and takes another sip of her coffee.

Murphy narrows his eyes at the women, not letting it go. “What is their _problem_?”

“You mean, what is _your_ problem. Wait, don’t answer that. We don’t have the time.”

He flat out ignores her, sitting forward with his arms on the small table and ducking his head lower in concentration. Murphy stays like that, perfectly still. It creeps Raven the hell out.

“What in God’s name are you doing,” she whispers.

“Staring them down.”

“ _What_.”

“Staring this lady down until one of us becomes the Alpha. Which will be me, obviously.”

Raven freezes, considering. “You’re an idiot,” she decides, and takes another sip of coffee.

“Hey, I’m not the one drinking hot coffee on the most humid day of the year,” he defends, “and besides, there is no way I am losing this stare-down to some old lady who _can’t mind her own goddamn_ \- Aha!”

The lady huffed, and turned back to her friend to resume their angry gossiping. 

Murphy leans back, a grin on his face. “Meet the new Alpha here, Reyes.”

Raven leans back in her chair, judging Murphy to see if he was serious. He can’t be for real, right? But she knows that yes, he definitely is. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely need more of these two interacting. The show has taken that away from me so now I'm writing it. You can't take my crackship away from me, show.  
> Title from Bob's Burgers


End file.
